Electro-static discharge represents a single-event, rapid transfer of electrostatic charge between two objects, usually resulting when two objects at different potentials caused by static charge accumulation. ESD can also occur when a high electro-static field develops between two objects in close proximity. There are three predominant ESD models for integrated circuits: 1) the Human Body Model (HBM); 2) the Charged Device Model (CDM); and 3) the Machine Model (MM). HBM and CDM are considered to be more “real world” models than the MM. An integrated circuit is susceptible to ESD strikes during fabrication, testing, packaging, transportation etc. ESD is leading cause of electrical overstress and resultant irreversible damage in integrated circuits.